


otiose disdain

by teabaggy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But same, Levi is perpetually grumpy, M/M, Tea shop AU, it's short, or some shit, use your senses for this one, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabaggy/pseuds/teabaggy
Summary: This was a bit strange for an ereri fic, but I wanted to capture Eren and Levi in today's world. I actually submitted this as a creative work for english at school, and it got full marks. So I figured why not share it, since I practically based the situation and characters off snk. You're looking at serious trash here. Give any feedback you've got, I'm happy to build on it.Thank you for reading.





	otiose disdain

Splattering across the pavement came the first few droplets of rain, a heavy scent in the air suggesting a thunderstorm was on its way. It was in this miserable atmosphere that a man of small stature found himself taking cover underneath the entrance of a small tea shop. Surrounded by the dull colors of an urban jungle, the small man’s two toned attire and alabaster skin makes him appear in grey scale. He had left work early with permission from his boss, not being one to break the rules. Taking a brief moment to secure his tie, the man notices a soft jazz melody floating through the tea shop beside him, a gentle piano melody accompanying the soft hum of a base guitar, denoting the significance of the saxophone.

It didn’t sound of anything particularly special, not even as the man absentmindedly began stepping into the tea shop, the heels of his expensive leather loafers clacking uncomfortably against the humble wooden floor of the shop. The heady, exotic scent of tea engulfed his senses. Tea of every kind, suited to every personality, every person, sat neatly organised on dark wooden shelves around the shop. Never had anything smelled so clean to him before, as if every scent and every sound in the store had its rightful place. The small man was feeling all the serenity and peace that he had been longing for, the things that not even a clean-cut job as a white-collared businessman could give him. He had spent many-a-nights inhaling the scent of bleach and various other cleaning products, wiping down the kitchen, scrubbing non-existent stains off the bathtub and shower walls. It was all in search of this feeling, he hadn’t known. Smelling like the purest springs with earthy undertones, tea enveloped every part of him, forcing him deep into thought.

“Excuse me, sir?” A warm voice snapping him out of his hazy stupor. The voice belonging to a tall, lean employee, who seemed almost too exotic for such a humble shop. Large, expressive eyes staring back into the gunmetal grey of the small man’s irises nearly made his chest sink.

“What do you want?” The smaller man’s voice snapped out, sounding low and gravelly in comparison to the other’s; his tone uninviting.

“You dropped this.” He could pick up on a slight lisp from the young employee, though it didn’t pacify the smooth warmth of his tone any.

The young man handing over a small, black leather business suitcase with such vibrancy in the Caribbean amber of those eyes, was almost enough to make the shorter man crumple under the fierceness of the other’s gaze. Those eyes were expecting, waiting, impatient. It didn’t seem at all as if this young male knew of how to organise something as delicate as tea, though with how the store’s atmosphere sent the smaller man into a dream-like state, it wouldn’t be surprising if the employee’s voice commanded the tea into its rightful places like a spell. No other customers littered the small shop. As if on cue, the timid drizzle of rain from earlier began cascading down from the sky, drowning out the obnoxious humming of traffic, murmuring voices of nearby citizens and the pretentious clacking of expensive footwear along the pavement. Erratic whooshing of rain beneath tires continues to fade in and out of the tea shop, keeping the small man prisoner for a while longer.

There was nothing left to be said, so the smaller man nodded a curt “thank you” in response. Sporting a petulant scowl and unsociable demeanor, he turned away from the employee and took it upon himself to admire the rest of the tea shop. The shelves held jars of loose-leaf tea, the abundance of their variety could be easily detected in the cocktail of comforting scents that lingered throughout; the small man thought that the smell of tea was further enhanced by the potent scent of rain from outside.

Nimble fingertips fluttering across the earthy, wooden shelves, attempting to connect with the ambiance of the tiny space they were situated. In a single shameless moment, the small man’s sour expression began dissolving into an imperturbable look of tranquility, a change that the man himself could barely feel. The change in demeanor is something the glassy-depths of the taller employee’s eyes took swift note of, especially as the entire shop had become quick to fall into a loud silence, and the intrigued vibrancy of said employee’s gaze began flickering from the small man to the tea cup he was cleaning. The pattering downpour of rain and the rolling rumble of thunder confining them both to the little tea shop, replacing the gentle hum of jazz music.

Perhaps, being kept prisoner by the rain wasn’t an event of otiose disdain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit strange for an ereri fic, but I wanted to capture Eren and Levi in today's world. I actually submitted this as a creative work for english at school, and it got full marks. So I figured why not share it, since I practically based the situation and characters off snk. You're looking at serious trash here. Give any feedback you've got, I'm happy to build on it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
